


Punishment

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: The Babysitter [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cock Rings, Dildos, Gags, I think that's all the tags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Spanking, Teasing, if not then oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of The Babysitter. It's the next morning, and Jensen is ready to deal some punishment on Jared for breaking the rules the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I realized after I made the first part, that I failed to mention that The Babysitter is the first part of series of seven fics, one for each day of the week (which in the first one, is how long Jared's parents are gone). Oops.  
> Also, I meant to have the spanking in there, but I don't know where in my twisted brain the idea to add a dildo, ball gag, and a cock ring came from. Whatever. More material for the story.  
> Again, I do not own anything or anyone.  
> And all mistakes are my own.

Jared woke, last night flooding into his memory. Last night had been- to say the least- amazing. Jensen’s cock had felt amazing. But Jared remembered what Jensen had told him. He would get punished for coming early and for yelling too loudly.

He wasn’t sure whether to feel aroused or scared. Maybe a little of both. Jared sighed and got out of his bed, blanket falling to the floor, and he remembered he fell asleep naked. He looked down at his trash can and saw the used condom in it. He was going to have to throw that away without Misha seeing. Jensen could probably distract him enough for Jared to slip out and toss the condom and wrapper away. He wasn’t sure how to explain the condom to Misha if he saw.

Jared grabbed fresh clothes for the day, and looked down at his torso. There were hickies all over him and two Jensen sized handprints on his hips. His ass was a little sore, but he could get over that. He left to his bathroom to get cleaned for a new day.

 

When he stepped out of the bathroom and back into his room, he saw Jensen picking up his clothes from last night. Jared paused from putting his shirt on. “Hey.” Jared said, admiring the view of Jensen’s ass in his jeans. Jensen turned and looked at Jared’s torso with a wicked grin.

“Hey yourself.” Jensen said. “Marked you pretty nicely. How’s that ass of yours?” He asked.

“A little sore. But nothing I can’t deal with. Last night was…fun.” Jared said, putting his shirt on. “I wouldn’t mind doing it again, if you’re game.” He shrugged with a smile.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m game.” Jensen said.

“Good.” Jared said, heading over to Jensen and his bed and picking up the trash can. “Gotta get rid of this. Is Misha up yet?” Jared asked.

“No.” Jensen shook his head. “I was about to wake him up though.”

“Alright.” Jared nodded, turning and beginning to walk away.

A sharp slap hit Jared’s ass and he yelled in surprise. Jensen stepped up behind him and kissed into the nape of Jared’s neck, laughing. Jensen pulled away and walked out of Jared’s room, smiling.

Jared let out deep breath and sighed. Jensen was going to tease him all day, he could tell. He’d only wondered when his punishment would happen.

 

Jared was bringing the trash can back in when he saw a semi-sleepy Misha follow Jensen in the kitchen. “What do you want for breakfast, kiddo?” Jensen asked.

“Cocoa Puffs.” Misha said, almost running into the table. Jared stopped him and sat him up in his seat.

“Why do you have the twash can?” Misha asked, confused.

“It got full. I was throwing all the stuff in it away.” Jared shrugged. He left the room and was passing the den, when he saw the movie from last night on the table. He grabbed it and brought it up to his room. He didn’t want Misha catching sight of that either.

When he got back down to the kitchen, Misha was eating his breakfast and Jensen was pulling out two more bowls.

“I’m assuming you want some cereal too?” Jensen asked.

“Yeah, that’ll be good. But not Cocoa Puffs. Hold on.” Jared said, reaching into the cabinet and pulling out some Lucky Charms. He was about to back up, when his back pressed right into Jensen. Jensen was already half-hard, probably thinking about what he would do to Jared as punishment.

Jared’s mouth seemed to dry up. “Jensen?” He asked, uncertainly.

“Yes?” Jensen barely whispered.

“What are you doing?” Jared turned his head slightly so he could Jensen out of the corner of his eye. He also watched Misha, who was paying no attention to what was going on behind him.

“Just…thinking.” Jensen chuckled softly, before nipping at Jared’s ear. “Thinking of your punishment.” He kept his voice low.

Jared had to suppress the moan that wanted to escape his lips. Jensen was grinning like a wolf.

“Now you’re keeping those pretty noises in, huh?” Jensen said, reaching around and cupping Jared’s cock. “Well, well. Already getting hard?”

“So…so are you.” Jared got out.

“True. But we can’t really fix that with the kid over there, can we?” He slightly humped into Jared ass before pulling away, grabbing the cereal from Jared and pouring it in a bowl and putting some milk in it.

Jared went to the table and sat by Misha, watching him eat his Cocoa Puffs. Jensen put a bowl of Lucky Charms in front of Jared and a similar bowl at his spot. A knock came from the door and Jared saw a sly smile come from Jensen.

“I’ll get that.” Jensen said. He left the room and Jared looked at the clock on the microwave. 9:04. Packages never came this early. Jensen must’ve called someone earlier this morning. He heard the soft exchange between Jensen and whoever was at the door, before the door shut and Jensen’s footsteps went upstairs.

When Jensen came back into the kitchen, Jared raised an eyebrow. “Who was at the door?”

“A friend. I called him earlier today, telling him to…bring over a few things. Nothing major.” Jensen gave a wink as he sat down.

Jared felt his cock harden even more than it already was.

_He got his friend to bring over my punishment._

Jared practically jumped when he felt Jensen’s bare foot come up and press against his cock. Jensen only chuckled and shook his head, starting to eat his breakfast. Jared started on his own with Jensen’s foot pressing on him, until Jared got up to clean his bowl.

 

Jared was jerking himself off in his bathroom. He had excused himself after breakfast and watched Jensen laugh, while Misha had been utterly confused.

 

_“What’s so funny?” Misha asked._

_“Nothing, kiddo. Just a joke between me and Jared. Don’t worry about it.” He ruffled through Misha’s hair._

_Misha shrugged and stopped asking._

 

Now Jared was getting rid of his raging hard-on before confronting Misha and Jensen again, because he knew that both of them would notice it.

 

“Fuck.” Jared whispered under his breath. “Fuck. Jensen. Fuck.” He repeated those two words over and over until he came with a shout. He wished that Jensen was the one that could be doing this to him, but Jensen was downstairs with Misha. They couldn’t do anything with the kid’s eyes on them. But that wouldn’t stop Jensen from teasing him to no end. Jared already knew that.

But tonight…Jared knew Jensen would punish him somehow.

Jared thought about it as he cleaned himself and the bathroom. Whatever Jensen’s friend brought was what Jared would be punished with. He wanted to know. He had to know. He was going to go crazy.

 

After he finished up in the bathroom, he left to the hallway, eyeing the guest room. Jared stood there for about a minute, debating whether to peek in or not.

Curiosity got the better of him, and he walked over to the guest room, resting his hand on the door knob. Lord knew what he would find.

He drew in a breath, and began to turn the door knob. Jensen appeared behind him and grabbed Jared’s hand, his other hand shooting up to Jared’s mouth as Jared yelled, surprised. He never heard Jensen come upstairs.

“Now what do you think you’re doing?” Jensen said, his voice dangerously low. He removed his hand and spun Jared around.

Jared’s face burned bright red. He opened and closed his mouth multiple times, but nothing came out. Jensen grabbed at Jared’s crotch and frowned when he saw that Jared wasn’t hard.

“Relieved yourself, huh? Well…” Jensen leaned over and whispered in Jared’s ear. “…we can always fix that.”

“Oh god.” Jared finally got out. Jensen laughed and pulled away.

“You don’t get to see what I use until tonight, baby. Not until Misha goes to bed.” Jensen had a dangerous glint in his eye. “But because you tried to see your punishment early, I’m gonna give you a small taste of what will happen tonight.”

“Fuck.” Jared muttered.

“Not yet, big boy. Your punishment comes first. Now…go downstairs and keep an eye on Misha while I tend to myself.”

Jared looked down and saw the bulge in Jensen’s pants and his own cock gave an interested twitched.

“Yes…yes sir…Jensen.” Jared corrected himself, his eyes going wide, realizing he just gave Jensen more ammo to tease him with.

“Sir…I like that. Might use it to my advantage.” Jensen contemplated.

“I’m gonna go.” Jared got away from Jensen and left downstairs to see Misha settled in the den, watching Tom and Jerry. He waited a few minutes, calming down before stepping into the den and sitting by Misha.

 

“Hey Misha.” Jared said, looking from Misha to the TV.

“Hi Jawed.” Misha said, turning to look at him with a big smile plastered on his face. “Whewre is Jensen?” Misha asked, looking to the steps.

“He had to…go to the bathroom.” Jared said. That much was true. Jensen was probably jerking himself off in the bathroom right now, like Jared had been earlier.

“OK.” Misha turned back to the TV and laughed loudly as Tom got hit by something heavy.

Jared tried to relax himself as he waited for Jensen to come back, wondering what he was going to do.

 

When Jensen did get back, he said nothing. Only sat on the opposite side of Misha and laughed along with him as he watched Tom and Jerry.

Jared looked over at Jensen, whose focus was on the TV. His green eyes were lit and he was smiling.

Jared turned back to the TV, internally freaking out, not knowing what Jensen was doing or what he had in store.

Once the episode finished and a new one started, Misha got up.

“I need to get changed!” He said, running around the couch in his blue onesie. “But I need help with getting my bath weady.” He started running upstairs, but stopped, peering through the railing. “Come on!” He insisted, starting to run up the stairs again.

Jensen got up and started walking away before Jared stopped him.

“Yes, Jared?” Jensen asked, feigning complete innocence.

“What game are you playing?” Jared hissed.

“No game.” Jensen shrugged. “But I can’t really punish you in front of Misha, can I? I will give you a small punishment before tonight. But I just have to wait for the right time. Looks like one might be coming up, impatient pants.” Jensen shoved his hands in his pockets and walked up the stairs, whistling a tune, while Jared just watched him.

“Oh fuck.” Jared muttered before following Jensen up the stairs.

 

Jensen filled the bathtub with warm water and bubbles, while Jared got out Misha’s bath toys and started to place them in the bath.

Misha came in, covered in a towel that he had taken from Jared’s parents’ bathroom, and squealed in happiness when he saw his bath.

“Now go! I can take a bath by myself!” Misha insisted. “Go!”

“Alright, kiddo. Take as much time as you want.” Jensen nodded, smiling. He looked at Jared, giving him a wink before leaving.

Jared breathed out a low sigh and walked out behind Jensen, shutting the bathroom door.

“Now…” Jensen was on Jared as soon as the door had shut. “…looks like we can get to that small punishment. Go to your bedroom, undress yourself, and wait on the bed. If you’re not on it by the time I get there, then you will have your full punishment, regardless of where Misha is. Am I clear?”

“Yes, Jensen.” Jared nodded, aroused and scared. His cock was starting to harden.

“No, no, no.” Jensen shook his head. “During punishment, you’ll call me ‘sir’ unless I say otherwise.” _Fuck._ “Understood?”

“Understood. Sir.” Jared added quickly.

“Good boy. Now go.” Jared escaped Jensen’s grasp and he could feel Jensen’s eyes on him as he left to his room and started getting undressed quickly. He didn’t know how long Jensen would be.

 

Luckily, Jared sat down on his bed right before Jensen came in.

Jensen eyed Jared happily, but the only thing that Jared could look at was the duffle bag that Jensen was carrying.

“Are…are you going to use everything in the duffle…sir?” Jared’s eyes flicked up to Jensen.

“Not everything, no.” Jensen said, shutting the door and walking over to Jared. “Some stuff is for later this week.”

“Later…this…week?” Jared asked weakly. Jensen laughed as Jared's teenage hormones raged through his body.

“Of course. You didn’t think I wasn’t going to get my fill of your sweet body?” He stopped five feet away, and placed the duffle carefully on the floor. “Stand.” He ordered.

Jared stood and waited as Jensen inspected him, eyeing Jared’s half-hard cock happily. “You’re just a little slut for me.” Jensen chuckled to himself. Jared blushed and looked away from Jensen’s gaze.

When Jared spoke up again, his voice was husky and his eyes were lust-blown. “Turn around Jared and bend over. Spread your legs.”

“Jensen?” Jared asked, trying to figure out what the fuck Jensen was about to do.

“Do as I say boy. Turn and bend. And don’t even think about turning to see what I’m going to pull out of the duffle. And I don’t think I heard you say ‘sir’.”

“Sorry, sir. Yessir.” Jared quickly turned around and bent over, letting his ass stick up in the air. He put his hands on the bed, to keep himself balanced. He heard the zipper to the duffle open and he wanted to turn desperately, but knew he couldn’t. He’d probably get punished even more for it.

He jumped slightly when he felt Jensen’s hands snapping something around the base of his cock. A smaller snap followed.

 

“Jen…Sir? What are you doing?” Whatever the thing was, it was made out of metal and it was cold.

“Shh, baby.” Jensen whispered on his back, warm breath spreading everywhere and making Jared shudder. “It’s only a cock ring.”

“What?” Jared sputtered out. “A c-cock ring?”

“Last time, you came without permission. This is to make sure that you don’t do it again. The cock ring is going to be on with a small lock that only I can open with my key.” Jensen said, stroking Jared’s cock twice, before leaving to retrieving something else from his duffle.

Jared shivered as he left a cold, lubed finger swipe against his hole.

“Sir?” He asked. Jensen didn’t respond. Jared whimpered slightly as Jensen’s finger pushed inside and thrust incredibly shallowly, lubing the immediate area. He removed his finger and Jared waited for about 15 seconds wondering what Jensen was doing before something cold, hard, and wet pressed against his hold, wanting entrance. It wasn’t Jensen’s fingers or cock, so it took a few seconds for Jared to realize what Jensen was pushing against his ass.

“Jensen! No! Please!” Jared begged. His hold clenched up, not wanting the dildo to enter.

“Didn’t say sir.” Jensen barely said as he pushed the dildo harder against Jared’s hole. Jared’s hole gave, and the beginning of the dildo entered.

“Sir…” Jared started, but gasped as the dildo started to enter. There was a slight burn, but it was smaller than the one last night.

“Yes, Jared?” Jensen asked, working the dildo in.

“Nothing, sir. Sorry.” Jared said. The dildo was definitely smaller than Jensen’s cock. If this was punishment, then maybe it wouldn’t be too bad.

Jared didn’t realize how wrong he was.

 

As Jensen worked the dildo in, Jared realized too late where the dildo was going to hit. Before he could protest, the dildo hit right on Jared’s prostate. He yelled in spite of himself and Jensen stopped pushing the dildo in.

Jared was panting, his cock incredibly hard, but he wasn’t able to come with the cock ring on. “Oh fuck. Fuck. Fucking hell.” Jared muttered under his breath.

Before he realized what was happening, a ball gag was being forced and strapped around his head.

“Mmhhp!” Jared cried out as Jensen buckled the gag.

“Nope. No shouting. Remember, Jared? Making noise was one of the reasons you got in trouble. Can’t have that happen again.” There was lust in Jensen’s voice.

Jared only nodded and Jensen began pushing the dildo further in, with Jared yelling behind the gag.

The dildo was finally fully seated inside of Jared. Jared thought that was the end of it, until the dildo started to vibrate.

Jared groaned and whined behind the gag and stated shaking. The cock ring was holding back his orgasm, and the dildo vibrating against his prostate. It was going to drive him crazy.

“You stay in this exact spot while I see how Misha is doing. Move and you get in trouble.” Jensen ordered. Jared whined but nodded.

He heard Jensen leave the room and the door shut, and Jared looked down at his bed, trying to lose himself in his mind.

 

Jensen went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. “Everything good in there?” He asked.

“Yes!” Misha called back. “I’m getting out of the bathtub, so don’t come in!” He said.

“Alright, kiddo. When you get out, just go downstairs, OK? Jared has to stay upstairs for a little bit. He was a bit of a bad boy last night, and is having a small time out right now. No going in Jared’s room.” He didn’t want to scar the kid by having him accidentally walking in on Jared naked and looking how he was.

“OK.” Misha said. Jensen almost laughed, not believing how willingly the 4 year old would go along with whatever he or Jared said.

He left back to Jared’s bedroom and shut the door, smiling at the figure shaking in front of him.

“Man, you’re good at this. Color me impressed.” Jensen said, walking over and running his hands down Jared’s backside. Jared shuttered and almost fell over. “So sensitive.” He knelt down and looked at Jared’s straining cock, leaking pre-come everywhere. Jared’s balls were pulled tightly against him, and Jensen started rolling them around. Jared moaned and humped into Jensen’s touch. “Like that, big boy?” Jensen laughed. Jared nodded and humped a few more times before Jensen pulled away.

Jared whined and Jensen lightly slapped Jared’s ass. “No more whining.” Jensen said.

Jensen started undoing his belt from his pants when the phone started to ring. Luckily, Jared had a phone in his room. “Be quiet, Jared. Absolutely no noise from you.” Jensen said and answered the phone. “Hello? Padalecki residence.” He said sweetly, like nothing was happening.

“Hi! Who am I speaking to?” A woman’s voice said on the other side.

“Jensen Ackles. I’m babysitting Jared and Misha for the week, while Jared’s parents are out of town.” Jensen explained.

“Oh, I see.” The woman said. “This is Mrs. Olsson. My son Ty, wanted to know if Misha wanted to play today.”

“I’ll ask him right now.” Jensen gave two pats to Jared’s ass and he walked out of the room again. The door to the bathroom was open now, and Misha was pulling his shirt on. Jensen bent down to Misha’s level. “Misha, do you want to play with Ty today?” He asked. Misha’s eyes lit up and he smiled.

“Yes! I would love to play with Ty!” He said happily.

“He’d love to.” Jensen said to Mrs. Olsson.

“Great! It might give you and Jared a little bonding time together. Misha can be a bit of a handful, even for two people.”

“Right. Misha go get some shoes on, buddy.” Misha ran passed Jensen and to his room. If Misha was leaving for a few hours, then Jensen couldn’t wait to spend some true quality time with Jared. Jensen got up and followed Misha, watching him get his shoes on. “Would you like me to bring him over or…?”

“No, he can walk over. We live only two houses down. You’ll be able to see me through Jared’s window. I’m heading over right now.”

“Alright, I’ll see you then, Mrs. Olsson.” Jensen said pleasantly, and hung up. He and Misha went downstairs and opened the door, watching Mrs. Olsson and Ty come up the driveway.

“Bye Jensen!” Misha said, bounding down the steps.

Jensen nodded and gave a wave. “Have a good day, Mrs. Olsson!” He watched them leave before going back into the house and up to Jared’s bedroom.

 

Jared was visibly shaking now, and Jensen turned off the vibrations, making Jared sigh, now that some of the pressure against him was gone. Jensen hung the phone back up and looked down at Jared.

“Guess what, big boy?” Jensen said, leaning down, so he could whisper right in Jared’s ear. Jared kept his face forward, but was looking at Jensen out of the corner of his eye. “Misha gone on a little play date. Which means that you and me are alone right now.” He let the words sink in and Jared’s eyes widened. “Now, I wasn’t planning on punishing you until tonight, but…” He watched Jared as he struggled not to make any noise. “…I figured now would be a good time as any. I’ll keep the vibrator off, but the dildo stays in, the cock ring stays on, and so will the ball gag. Clear?” He said.

Jared nodded, closing his eyes tightly, and obviously focusing on not to fall over on his bed. He was humping the air, wanting some friction on his aching cock.

“Don’t worry, we’ll deal with your member soon. But first, I need to give you the rest of your punishment. Nod if you understand.”

Jared gave his head a quick shake.

“Good boy. You said last night that you were 15, correct?” Jensen asked, proceeding to unbuckle his belt. He removed it and bent it in half, holding the ends in his right hand. Jared had no idea what was going to come. He was focused on Jensen’s voice and not falling.

He nodded, and Jensen gave a small laugh, watching Jared breathe deeply. Jensen knew the dildo was still pressed against Jared’s prostate.

“Alright. 15 times 2…that’s 30. And another 5 for trying to seeing your punishment early. So 35. Does 35 sound like a good number, Jared?” He asked, going around, looking at Jared’s face.

Jared’s eyes shot open and he stared at Jensen in disbelief, realizing what Jensen was going to do. He saw the belt in Jensen’s hand, and couldn’t help the whimper that formed behind the gag.

Jensen put a hand lightly on Jared’s back and began to rub as gently as he could. “It’ll be over before you know it. Once it’s done, I’ll take off the cock ring and you can come. Then we can rest, maybe watch another movie. Snuggle, kiss. How does that sound? Sound good?”

Jared nodded. He thrust his ass out, wanting to get this over with.

“Alright, baby. I’m gonna count. Just so I can remember how many more I have to deal out.” Jensen moved back around to Jared’s ass and raised his arm, letting down the belt against Jared’s ass with a loud crack.

“One…”

 

By the time that Jensen finished, Jared was a trembling mess. He was moaning and crying, making choked sobbing noises from behind the gag. But each time that Jensen brought the belt down, Jared leaned into it. Looked like Jared had a bit of a pain kink. Jensen made a mental note of that as he brought down the belt for the last time.

“35. Alright, Jared. Baby, we’re done.” He looked down at Jared’s cock to see that it was still fully alert and leaking worse than before.

Jensen pulled the key out of his pocket and opened the tiny lock then removed the cock ring. As soon as he did, Jared shot his heavy load everywhere. Jensen never knew that someone could shoot so much.

Jared collapsed on his bed, not caring about the mess and Jensen took off the ball gag and took the dildo out. Jared sobbed quietly, and Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared, thinking he’d gone too far.

“Jared? Jared, are you alright? Jay?” Jensen asked, concern masking his face and voice.

Jared looked up and gave a faint smile through his tears before giving Jensen a wet kiss. “I’m alright. Just hurts.” His voice was rough.

Jensen breathed a sigh of relief and cradled Jared in his arms. “I’m glad.” He said.


End file.
